Red-Hooded Bird
by Loco Vampire
Summary: Blu and Jewel had been living in the jungle for a month, and they always had a nice day. Until one day, Blu discovered that he was followed by a strange bird who came long way from Rio. Takes a time before they had chicks. Carlos strikes!
1. A different day

**Here it is! For the first time in my life, I published a story for all person in the world! What a relief! Oh, I've been waiting this for a thousand years ago(?) I give this for all of you, my readers. Especially for the author of Ricardo The Black Hawk. He's a responsible author too! Please don't flame me for this. You don't like this? Click the exit button in the corner, turn off your computer, and throw it out of the window! Enjoy. ^^**

* * *

**A beautiful morning day in Rio de Janeiro had begun. The sun was slowly rising in the east. The jungle got brightened again. Birds started singing happily. And there was a tree with a hole which was lived by two couples of Blue Macaws. They were still asleep, and the male one, who called as Blu starting to open his eyes. He found a beautiful macaw cuddling in his wing. He smiled and carefully got off from her, trying not to wake her up. Blu walked to the hollow entrance, watched the shiny day and toke a long breath.**

"Another nice day." He said happily. It had been a month since the plane's event. Two weeks had passed for Jewel's broken wing healing, he had been always there for caring her. And they had had a good relationship so far. Blu started to think about having children, but he wasn't ready yet. He was still afraid if he would be a bad father. Suddenly a wing touched his shoulder, it made him jump, "WHOA!"

"Relax, Blu. It's just me." Said the female macaw we called as Jewel. Blu sighed in relief, "Oh err-, morning, Jewel. You woke up fast. Uh- I'm just watching the forest."

"Actually it's a jungle, Blu. Don't you know it?"

"Err- Yeah, it's a forest- -a it's a jungle!" Blu said nervously. Jewel giggled.

"You are very cute when you are nervous, Darling."

"So-sorry." Blu replied, tried not to answer-the-real-answer.

"So, what are we doing first today? Breakfast nudge?" Jewel asked.

"But, it's still very early."

"Come on, Pet. You also don't want the fruits will be gotten by another person, do ya?"

"What the fu-" Before he finished his sentences, Jewel glared at him, "Fun, fun..., what a fun day. Ha ha.." He smiled nervously.

"I'm begging, Blue Bird." Jewel begged him teasingly.

Blu moaned, "Oh fine, I'll surprise you. Morning kiss?" They shared a quick peck on their beaks. Blu then toke off to the jungle gathering some fresh mangoes. He flew through the wet leaves until he reached his destination. The trees were in their season, so a hundred of fruits could be found everywhere. Blu picked some fresh mangoes, papayas, and bananas with a huge leaf. He was collecting the foods until he heard something followed his back. But when he turned his head around, nothing was there. He confused.

_Maybe that's just a wind. _Blu thought as he got back to his home quickly with the fully leaf. He didn't notice a creature who covered with a red hood hiding in the dark bushes.

Blu reached his hollow savely with the foods, and Jewel greeted him.

"Blu, you don't need to give me all of these?" Said Jewel, but Blu was just keeping his head outside of the hollow.

"Blu?" The male turned his head to her, "Yes, Jewel?"

"Blu, what's wrong?" Jewel asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just a- a- a lizard crawled up our tree."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I sure. Well Jewel, these are for a couple of days. So we don't need to get breakfast every morning." He explained.

"Blu, you also don't have to push yourself. Let's eat."

While they were eating the fruits, Jewel felt curious to Blu who had acted funny since that morning. The breakfast last quickly, and Jewel decided to ask a question.

"Blu, can I give you a question?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Did you meet somebody else while you were still getting foods?" When Jewel asked this, Blu raised his eyebrow, _How could she ask me a question like that?_

"Wh-why you ask me about that?" Blu asked back.

"Because I've found that you look being followed when you came back here." Jewel answered. She's a very carefull bird. That's why she knew it.

"Well, yeah.. I think I've been followed since I was there but... I don't know who is it."

"Did you see him?" The answered was 'NO'.

"I'm not pretty sure, maybe that was just my feel at all." Blu said.

"Oh well, what our next daily activites then?" asked Jewel.

"I've been planning if we go to Nico and Pedro's club."

"Yeah, that's a nice one. We haven't met those party-animals for a weeks."

"Okay. Let's go!" Blu flapped his wings leaving the hollow.

"Right behind you." Jewel followed.

* * *

Meanwhile far outside from the hollow, the red-hooded bird was searching a bird who was found by him this morning. But he lost a track of him. That made him annoyed.

"Damn, where the heck is that blue fella?" The Red-hooded bird said in Australian voice,"I have to follow him before I die."

His face was covered by the hood, so it's possible to see it clearly. He started to think another way, like a place.

"Sanctuary? No. Beach? Not so. Christo Redeemtor? Nope. Jungle? Not also." He thought about the places which he had explored, and then, "Ah, right! How stupid am I." He exclaimed excitedly then flew in a direction in a fantastic speed. But he wasn't the only one who keeping searching for someone. He hadn't seen a scary and big creature sneaking behind him before he flew away. It growled angrily watching the 'food' got away. Then it went down to follow the bird.

* * *

Happy families also had their eyes opened for this morning, especially for the Toco Toucan, called Rafael or Raffi, or either The King of Carnival.

He was still keeping his offsprings (they rather be called as 'demons') from killing themselves helplessly, "Sofia, don't touch the poison ivy! Marco, stop chasing your brother! Daniel, get down from there!"

But all of his warnings were just like a whistle of wind for them. Nobody heard it, until a kid landed on Rafael's eye, "Ow! Again with the eye! Okay, everyone stop. Stop! STOOOOOP~!"

But amazingly all of the children stopped and looked at him, "Wow. That's was rare. Good, Boys- AUUW!" Rafael screamed in pain when a sight of strange bird flew pass and hit him a little.

"HEY, use you eyes, Stupid!" Rafael cursed the bird angrily. But the stranger just kept flying away, Rafael saw that the color of his feather was yellow with sight of purple, but the more curious thing he found was...

The bird was wearing a red-hood..

"Who the hell is he?" Rafael thought he never saw a bird wearing a sort of coat before, then he got back to baby-sit the children.

* * *

The Blue macaw couple reached the Club in the middle of market which was the first place they had danced together. It had a different view than before, thought it had been rebuilt since the marmosets attacked them. The club was not full with many crowd at all, reason that it was still too early morning, but there were dozen of birds dancing. It didn't take too long when they found the canary and the cardinal in the bar.

"Hey, you two!" Blu shouted at them.

"Hey, isn't this our Blue bird we met a month ago?" said Nico coming towards the macaws with Pedro.

"And his Hot-Wings too!" Pedro teased at Jewel.

"Nice to meet you two again." She said.

"What brings you here?" Nico asked.

"Well the first is, it was his idea." Jewel pointed at Blu.

"Hey, I just offering you, not taking you here."

"Well, well, at least you all are very well right now." Pedro complained.

"Blu, can I go over there alone?" Jewel asked.

"Sure, go on. I'll wait here." Blu answered gently. And Jewel did what she wanted. Now Blu was alone with Nico and Pedro. They were having convertation.

"Hey, this place has been rebuilt, right?"

"Yeah, actually it has been done for weeks ago. Where have you been this month?" said Pedro. Blu explained it from the plane, broken-wing, and healing in breeding room, until they had freed to the jungle together.

"So.., have you thought about it?" Nico told teasingly.

"About what?" Blu asked in curious face.

"The children." Blu eyes widened when he heard those two small words.

"C-c-children?"

"Come on. I'm sure you have!" Pedro added.

"Well, I actually have, but-"

"'But' what, Blu?"

"But I am-" before he could finished it, something caught in his eyes. It was among the bird-crowd, it was standing and unmoving, it looked at him.

It was wearing a red-hood..

Blu eyes widened, the red-hooded put his coat off his head, showing his face. His face's feather was yellow, black beak, emerlad eyes, and green strip in his neck. Blu had no idea what kind of bird he was.

The red-hooded bird gave an evil smile to him. He whispered ghostly but very clearly, **"I... Found... You..."**

Blu got shock! The only one question in his head was, "Who is this bird?"

But when a bird walked through and blocked the view for a moment, the red-hooded bird was disappeared..

**-/-/-/- TO -/-/-/-**

**-\-\-\- BE -\-\-\-**

**-/-/-/- CONTINUED -/-/-/-**

**There you are, I can see how your face after have read this all. But I want to know more deep. Click the button right down this, please!**

**I  
I  
I  
V**


	2. He appeared

**What was that? Oh, Paparazzi! Don't take any photos, please! Hey, here I am! Welcome back to this worst Rio story ever! I bet you hate this, but thanks for all of the reviews. More reviews, faster I update this. So about the previous chapter, you must be wonder who is this certain new bird, right? And it will be discovered in here! By the way, I've spent my money to heal my sick-teeth, so that I can eat apples, sadly I don't like apples, they are too unflavoury(?)... Enough talk, and lets go to the point! I named myself as Responsible Author-100 because I will always reply anyone who reviews my story. So here it is!**

**- guest : Your wish is accepted.**

**- Guest : Thanks.**

**Okay, those are the Reviews so far. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Blu was still feeling unbelieveable in his eyes.**

_What was that? I saw it with my own eyes! Wh-why I'm feeling weird today? What's happening to me? Who the heck is that guy? _Blu looked around to see the mysterious bird among the crowd, but it's useless. The bird was nowhere to be found. Blu shaked his head.

"Blu!" Nico yelled.

"Wh-what?" Blu turned to his friends.

"You don't answer our question." Pedro replied.

"Ah, right. Sorry." Blu cough a little, " It because I, am not ready to be a good father."

"Oh, just like what I thought! Blu, you just don't have the confidents." Nico commented

"Yeah, and braves. Brave changes your fate!" added Pedro

"I know, but... I'm still afraid."

"It's okay, Blu. You'll figure this out together with her. There's she comes here." Nico pointed at Jewel who was coming towards them.

"Hey, Jewel. Had a nice party there?" Blu asked.

"Yeah, absolutely. Not when a evil-smiling bird stared at me, it made me uncomfortable. So I come back here." When Blu heard this, he got shocked again.

"S-smiling? Evil? Bird?" Blu said stammerly.

"Yeah, and he's wearing a red-coat." Jewel answered with a scare-gesture.

"Di-did he show his face to you?" Blu grabbed her shoulders softly.

"N-no, it was covered by the coat. What's wrong, then?"

"He had also looked at me! With unknown reason."

"I suppose he is the guy who followed you this morning." Jewel sugested.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about." Said the other two smaller birds. The macaws stared at them.

"Remember when I didn't reply you just a matter of time before?" They nodded. "I saw a weird bird who was looking at me. He wore a red-hood, yellow and violet feathers, and very long tail. He gave me an evil-smile, and suddenly he was disappear. I don't know why. Jewel also saw him too, in the same condition." Blu explained.

"Really?" Pedro stupidly asked.

"Yes!" Replied by Jewel.

"I think he's a witch, or maybe he's a ghost." Nico joked. Blu moaned.

"I'm feeling so weird today, I need to have a rest."

"Uh... We gotta go, he's still a little sleepy. Bye guys, we'll see you around!" Said Jewel as she toke Blu outside the Club.

"See ya next!" Nico and Pedro waved their wings,"Why they're just coming here for ten minutes? Isn't that too long for them?"

"Relax, they will come back soon." Nico comforted Pedro. Blu and Jewel flapped their wings to the sky, a little did they know that the Red-Hooded bird was following their backs.

* * *

Blu and Jewel now were flying above the jungle, on the way to their home. Jewel felt worried what would happened to them, especially for Blu. She looked at him, Blu's expresion was not well. Sometimes he looked right behind them, feeling that someone followed them. Jewel tried to cheer him up.

"Sorry to have troubled you." She said. Blu looked at her warmly.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. At least we have a nice day now."

Jewel giggled, "Well, it's not even in the daytime, anyway."

"Yeah, still at eight morning now."

"How do you feel, then?"

"I'm a little sleepy. But with some rest, I'll get fresh again."

"Then let's hurry, Sleepy Head."

"Okay, Jewel." They immediately flew faster. But before they do it, a flash metal object flew very fast in the direction of Blu, and hit him hard. He screamed in pain, he also could not control his balance and fell to the jungle. Then disappeared behind the leafy trees.

"Blu!" Jewel yelled, all that could be heard only Blu's scream disappearing. "Hold on, Blu! I'm coming for you!" She immediately drove down to find her mate.

Meanwhile, Blu was lying on the ground after he landed hardly. He almost lost his consciousness. Then tried to stand up but...

"Freeze!" A voice was heard not far from behind him. When Blu turned around, he saw the Red-Hooded bird(with the coat covered his face) shoved a golf club at him. Blu gasped in surprise.

"Y-you!" Blu pointed toward him, as if he knew the bird. The Red-Hooded bird chuckled in evil tone.

"Surprised to see me again? Apparently yer brain memory is stronger than I imagined." Said the bird with the golf club still pointing at Blu, "I hit ye with this. And the funny thing was ye fell down in here."

"You are the Red-Riding Hood! What are you doing here? There must be The Wolf around here!" Blu said stupidly.

"It's ME, Ye Idiot!" The bird angrily opened his hood from his head, "I'm the guy who was in that club!"

Blu gasped in shock, now they faced each other. Blu knew it was the right time to ask him.

"C-can I ask something? Who exactly are you?" The bird laughed.

"Glad ye ask me about it. Nice question, Blue Fella! But I'm not goin' to introduce myself er even show myself to yer fluffy feathers under any circumstances!"

All was silent for a moment, then the bird realized what he was doing then. "Oh, Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He slapped his face by himself and ran away from Blu.

"H-he-hey! Wait!" Blu immediately chased after him. Instantly, Jewel arrived at the spot, but found nobody was there.

"Blu! Blu, where are you? Say something!" Then she saw some blue feathers lying on the ground. She picked it up and examined it. But there was something else she found, different color feathers with Blu. She felt worse news happened. "Blu must being kidnapped!" She looked around, then flew in a direction to find Blu.

* * *

Rafael was still taking care of his children under their tree. And until now they had not ended well commotion, "All right, everyone please calm down!" That is not so efficacious drugs for them. The kids kept climbing up his body.

"Please be quiet or I'll call your mother!" Everyone were back in a quiet and peaceful position. Rafael sigh of relief, "That's always working everytime- AUWW!" Once again, the Red-Hooded bird hit it again when he flew through quickly. Rafael rebuked him.

"Use you eyes, Stupid Ass!" Blu followed that made Rafael confused, _Wait a minute, isn't that Blu? What's he doin'?_

Blu chase him as fast as he could. But suddenly, the Red-Hooded flying bird change his direction into the woods, which makes Blu lose track of him.

"Damn, he's gone!" He did not notice that the Red-Hooded bird was hiding behind a tree. He sighed and thought another way to escape from him.

"Catch me if you can, Blue Fella! But I gotta find a save place! Yeah, a save place. Like a hole in a tree!" He flew down the trees one by one, looking for a tree that has a hole in the trunk (hollow). And he succeeded, he found an empty one. It's comfortable and he felt spacious. "Maybe I'll take a rest."

Jewel had been searching Blu for fifeteen minutes, but it useless. She had thought that Blu was probably in their nest. So she immediately went to home. When she arrived, she was struck by a yellow bird still sleeping in the nest. She couldn't speak but, she was so remembered that he was the bird at the club. She couldn't help but screamed, **"YOU~!"**

**-/-/-/- TO -/-/-/-**

**-\-\-\- BE -\-\-\-**

**-/-/-/- CONTINUED -/-/-/-**

**So, I lied! There is no identification in here. I think it will be in the next chapter, please everyone be patient, OK? I suppose it's pretty short but, I don't want to upset my reader. Click this button below!**

**I  
I  
I  
V**


	3. You Can't Escape!

**Hey, Guys! Long time not see you (truely I can't). It's been three days since I updated the second chapter, right? Is that too long? Because I was very busy with my school works and homeworks, also because I was busy playing Monster Galaxy in the Facebook (Don't you dare ask what the name of my Facebook!) Oh, that is a very interesting and fun online game! Play it free now! Anyway, here is the Third Chapter. Hope you like it. Please note that I will be very happy if you Review this. And this is the Our Last Review(s)!**

**Indigobird11 : I know why you loved it.**

**Appaerently that's only the Review. Please note that it is a Rated-T fic. Right, Let's Go!**

* * *

**"Y-YOU~!" **Jewel yelled to the Red-Hooded bird. This made the bird woke up with the state of shock. He struggled hard, "WHOA!"

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Você é o cara em que clube!" ("What are you doing here? You are the guy in that club!") Jewel asked in Portugusse and with a puzzled expression. The Red-Hooded bird looked at her and got shock again.

"Rachel?!" He retreated to the back. Thinking that Jewel was other people.

"Meu nome é Jewel, eu não sou Rachel! Você é um americano?" (My name is Jewel, not Rachel! Are you an American?) The Red-Hooded bird had no idea what she was talking about, but it looked that Jewel asked him 'What are you doing in my nest?'.

"Oh, this is yer home? Sorry I'm just still having a rest here and hiding from a blue-" Before he finished it, he discovered that Jewel's feathers were also blue, rather be Cerulean actually. He couldn't speak. He knew that she must be Blu's mate. He also remembered that she was the bird he looking at while they were in the club.

"From what?" Now Jewel asked in English version. The Bird stammered.

"From errr, from, from a blue and yellow macaw!" He found a great and smart reason that saved him. "Yeah, blue and yellow macaw! He's big and scary, elegent yet hairy. He's trying to kill me! So I run away, then-"

"So what's the matter to us? You must be lying to me. I heard my mate being followed by you. You are the guy in the club, aren't you?" The Red-Hooded bird couldn't answer any questions anymore, he was just like a fish in a rock. He sighed and looked at Jewel.

"Okay, okay. I'm lying. I'm the guy. I'm following yer blue mate. And I came a long way frem this noisy and fancy island because I was chased by e beast.." When Jewel heard this, she confused. The bird gave her an evil smile.

"'E beast?'"

"Yeah, yeah, big, scary, has thorns everywhere, red eyes, black body, hungry fer blood, strong, invincible, ambrosia, mamamia, no mercy!" The Bird started to get crazy.

"You mean that blue and yellow macaw?"

"No, no, no. I didn't mean that. It's more than a macaw. An animal that ye will never find it in here!" He laughed. Jewel just kept her empty expression.

"So? What's gonna happening to us? Now tell me, where is my mate! Tell me or I gonna kick your butt right now!" Jewel ordered in high tone. The Bird gave her a dreamy smile.

"Whoa ho ho! Ya wanna play rough? I don't want to underestimate ye, but I applaud that attidude. I actually still being chased by him right now."

"Lie!"

"I'm not! Not this time, Hermoso!"

"I'm Jewel, not 'Hermoso'!"

"That's the Spanish of 'Beautiful', Angel."

"Only one person who allowed to say it. And he is my mate!"

"Bla, bla, bla, bla, blah, bah! Ye are very similiar with her!"

"What are you-" Before she could finished it, the Bird suddenly pressed his beak forcely with hers. Jewel was very shock and tried to get it off, but apperently the Bird was more powerful than her. She moaned when his tongue started to explore her mouth. Luckily Blu was not there, think about it if he saw this. The Bird closed his eyes with the pleasure while Jewel kept moaning, "Yer taste is also very same with hers."

Then he laid Jewel's body on the nest and crawled on top of her. "Can we have a privacy fer a minute?"

"Wha-what are you going to do with me!" Jewel tried to escape, but he was pinning her.

"Approval. If ye are not going to tell anybody about this, I'll go out from here. But if ye do, ye'll know what's the favor..." The Bird looked seductively at her. Jewel understood it quickly.

"I got it. I promise. I believe my own beak! Let me go!" She struggled hard.

"Speak no devil. I trust ye this time. Never... Underestimate... Me..., Hermoso..." He let her go and went outside from the hollow, leaving the breathtaken Jewel. The Bird was walking on the ground, when he heard her voice calling him.

"Wait, wait! Before you go, I want to know who are you.." Said Jewel in her hollow. The Bird only glanced her, then he giggled.

"Name's **Carlos**. **Carlos Jesters Winston**... I'm only a crazy-look-but-gently bird. Anyway, nice knowing you, Jewel!" He blinked to her and walked away. Jewel gave a disgusted look at him.

* * *

The Red-Hooded bird was walking alone below the trees, and speaking with himself, "Well, well, she is a kinda like ye, Rachel. I still remembered when we were together. We had had a fun everyday. Lovely, isn't it? I hope I could meet ye again. But not know, I still have a big trouble right know-WHOA~!" Suddenly his neck was pinned on the ground by Blu(Just as when Jewel attacked him in the Breeding-Room) who had been searching him.

"Finally I got you. Now you can't escape!" Blu declared angrily. The Red-Hooded bird choked.

"Ugh, let go of me, Blue Fella!" He tried to escape from Blu.

"Where do you think you'll go? Tell me everything you know, or you'll die without breathing!" Blu threathed him. The Bird sighed.

"If I do, will ye let me go?" Blu thought about it. Then he answered,

"Fine, anything which it makes me get more relief!"

"Okay, the first word is 'C', then my second name is 'J', then the last is-"

"Are you get bored to live?!" Blu tightened his grip on his neck. The Bird started to reach his dooms.

"Okay, okay! I'm Carlos Jesters Winston! I came a long way from here! I was surviving my life!" Blu gave him a curious look.

"Wh-what's your mean 'surviving'?"

"LET GO OF ME!" The Bird threw Blu to the ground in rage, and flew away with a fantastic fast. Blu in-a-very-confused-face only could see the Bird flying away from him.

"Carlos... Jesters... Winston... Who is he?" Blu managed to get up and went home to find Jewel.

**-/-/-/- TO -/-/-/-**

**-\-\-\- BE -\-\-\-**

**-/-/-/- CONTINUED -/-/-/-**

**See it? You know, 'Carlos Jesters Winston' isn't my name. It's the Red-Hooded bird's. Please don't flame me for those 'new' scenes! I've told you that it's a Rated-T fic! The next chapter will be coming soon. Or late. Click this button bellow. Bye, Bye!**

**I  
I  
I  
V**


	4. Citadel Maravilhosa

**Come, come, welcome! Welcome to my new chapter, and thanks to all of your reviews. You should know, I have been disappeared for a long time and come back without any preparation? No, that's not what you are thinking. Actually, I'm still making some projects. I have been studying more English this month and I hope it will give me a good result. Beholds the Vampire~! Bleh, bleh, bleh.**

* * *

**Here is my quiz:**

**- Do you have an ugly face? Choose one answer:**

**A. Yes**

**B. Choose A**

**C. Choose B**

**D. A is right**

* * *

**- These are some factors which could make a quick update :**

**1. reviews,**

**2. time,**

**3. good mood,**

**4. and some ideas.**

* * *

**- And here we are, our reply reviews :**

**Rapture At Sea : Awesome! I don't believe you gave a review to me, and thanks to all of your advices. Those made me felt better. Big fan!**

**Dark-Kazoo : ****Muchas gracias****, señor!**

**Jeff117 : Buddy, thanks to add me as your favourite.**

**Okay, those are the latest Reviews so far. Game on!**

* * *

After Carlos had escaped, Blu decided to find Jewel. He just had to walk to his tree not far from him. He felt hurt on his wing when Carlos had pushed him, and he hit a rock. Blu had a trouble when flying, so he walked to his tree. Not long after, Blu arrived below the tree, his nest was 12 metres high from his head. He tried to fly, with a small whimpered when he felt hurt on his bruise. His hollow was only 4 metres away. And hardly, he finally grabbed the hollow entrance with his beak. He climbed it and took a breath. He was shocked when he saw Jewel at the end of the nest, trembling. Blu initiatively walked to her. He heard a small crying from Jewel. Her face was covered with her wings.

"Jewel, are you okay?" Blu asked worriedly. He put his wing on her shoulder. But suddenly, Jewel struggled hard and screamed at him.

**"GET OUTTA HERE, YOU CRAZY!"** Jewel yelled while shutting her eyes tight. Her eyes were full of tear. Blu was shocked with what Jewel did.

"Jewel, it's me," she opened her eyes. When she saw Blu, she quickly hugged him so tight, didn't want to let him go again. Blu hugged her back, he tried to sooth her but instead it made her crying harder on his chest.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm fine, honey," said Blu stroking her head softly. Jewel sniffed on his chest, her cry slowly faded. They broke the hug, and looked into each other eyes. Jewel's eyes still had tear. Blu didn't know why, so he finally asked her.

"What wrong? Why are you crying, Jewel?" Blu asked her softly. Jewel rubbed her eyes, cleaning her eyelids. She took 10 seconds to answered the question.

"I'm- I'm just so worried about you." Jewel lied. Blu still looked at her confused, he then found that her feathers were all ruffled.

"What happened to your body?" He asked. Jewel examined her feathers which were in mess. She became so nervous to answer it. Jewel remembered with what just happened to her. And however, she had to give a lie once again.

"Uhhh, this- mmm, there was that disturbing lizard still napping in our hollow, and I tried to kick him out. He did all of these mess..." Maybe that was enough for Blu. Besides he also had said about that before.

"Lizard? Which lizard?"

"The lizard which you said this morning," Jewel answered. Blu just gave him an acting 'oh, that's right'. Jewel moaned softly, she looked back at him, "What happened to you?"

Blu looked down, with a sad expression, "Somebody is following me."

"Somebody? You mean like the- like that bird?" Jewel asked putting her wing on Blu's shoulder. He felt a sharp pain and whimpered. Jewel realized that something was wrong with him, "Blu, you're hurt!"

Blu just held his bruise spot, taking a deep breath, "It's just, a bruise." Jewel walked to him.

"Where did you get that from?" Jewel asked with a serious face. Blu was still holding his shoulder and looked down.

"Him." Jewel got shocked. She totally fed up with this day. It's enough. Their peaceful life was being bothered by a guy from a fairy tale. She had an angry expression.

"Shall we go to aviary, to heal your shoulder?" She asked worriedly. Blu shoke his head slowly.

"That won't be necessary, it will be healed itself in no time. I just want you and me here, just two us." Blu hugged her and gently lied her on the warm nest. He started to kiss her body.

**-/-/-/- TO -/-/-/-**

**-\-\-\- BE -\-\-\-**

**-/-/-/- CONTINUED -/-/-/-**

**How about that, huh? Quite short, isn't it? Please try to understand, Guys. They were not doing anything with kind of, mating. And of course with 'Jeff117's favourite quotes', HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. (Sorry, Jeff117.) Next chapter will come soon if you want.**

**I  
I  
I  
V**


	5. Phase Three

**Hey, all, I really got a daily test once a day in school. But luckily, if we try hard, we'll make it. I got nice grades, WO-HOO~! Guys, thanks to reviewed and viewed this story. I can't believe you all are waiting it. (Haaaah, I'm suck at this.) **

**- Quiz's Answer(s) :**

**(Huh? No answer****s****?)**

**- And just in usual:**

**Jeff117: Yep, thanks and I'll wait for 'that' ;D**

**century99: Thanks for your ideas.**

**First, I say really sorry as I late for updating. I should have done it in date 13th.**

**Second, if you want to see how I look physically, you can see me in my new image on the left corner there. ****Yeah, and that's me. ****XD**

**Third, I'd like to say thank you to bobi4500 who has followed this story.**

**Okey Dokey, light, please! **

**_*pats*_**

* * *

In the side jungle of Rio de Janeiro, where there were some musical dancer animals were hiding, the marmosets were in their fun party using all of their stolen goods. We can imagine as they were partying in the film. King Mauro (as we usually call him) was wearing a set of gold jewelry on his body while dancing 'Funky Monkey', kicking whoever was in front of him. They all were partying like never, but the good thing must be ended sooner or later. Their favorite song suddenly stopped, and made Mauro got annoyed. He and the whole marmosets looked at the tape-recorder which had played the song, as they all got horror faces when they saw...

The Red-Hooded Bird, still standing on it, with a very, very, very angry face. He just stood there for seconds, examined each eyes of the trembling monkeys. Mauro's face looked pale behind his fur and his pupils grew smaller. Carlos suddenly charged to him and landed softly in front of him, the same position when Nigel threaded him. He grabbed the small monkey on his neck with his armored talon, and brought their faces closer.

"Hello, King. How are ye doin' today?" He asked with a smile. Mauro was so scared on his grip, and only gave him a frightened-giggle, "Why are you dancing while you are in yer own duty?"

"Errr- We are almost finishing your order and we just took a break for a moment. Errr- Sir?" Mauro said. Carlos looked at him with half-closed eyes.

"How is our project?"

"V-very well, 85 %, right now. Sir?"

"The things we need?"

"Errr, we got two electrodes and five batteries in the list. Sir?"

"Where can we get those things?"

"T-t-that's our problem now, we don't know where they are, we don't know what this means, we don't want to be killed. We have done everything what you want. Please now don't kill me, please! No, please! Oh, no! Errr- Sir?" Mauro cried begging for mercy, still on his grip. Carlos didn't say for ten seconds, stunned like a statue.

"Is this the little King-Kong who I've met ninety six hours ago? That's 'impossibru'." He said sarcastically.

ACTUALLY NO

* * *

**Flashback ... ::: MODE: ON : FOUR DAYS AGO ::: ...**

Carlos was soaring through above the jungle of Rio, hunting for lunch, he loved mangoes, berries, oranges and nuts. He just took a break on spying Blu and Jewel, and a couple of days had been passed since he had arrived here. He hated the Samba music, Rio was quite noisy and hot after all. Back to the point, Carlos suddenly smelled something one of his favorite foods. Something was liked berry. He turned to his left direction, where there were some grape trees planted. Carlos landed on the ground, behind some thick bushes. He collected the berries with a jumbo leaf, sometimes he was humming happily. After a several minutes of collecting, Carlos decided to find a place where it was comfortable enough for having lunch. But before he was about to take off, he heard a song. He also heard a monkeys cheering. Somehow he heard words of 'funky monkey' many times.

"Monkeys? They're also here?" Carlos said. He left his foods and walked through the bushes, following the sound, "Verno! Vern, ye're here! Oh Vern, I have never expected to find you in this noisy place!" He rushed out from the last bush, and his excited face turned into a surprised face, eyes widened and jaw dropped when he only saw a group of marmosets dancing around with their fancy tools. One of them saw him and quickly turned off the tape-recorder. It made all of them pay attention to him. Everybody saw the strange bird, and got stunned by his appearance. A monkey suddenly broke the silence.

"The Flying-Teacher~!" The monkey screamed. The whole people got panicked and rushed to all directions, trying to run away.

"What in the world?" Carlos said. His eyes caught a different color of monkey among the freaked-out encounters, it was brown and had jewelry on the body. "Zee king!" He swiftly charged to him. And with a second 'zee king' was pinned down on the ground by him.

"No! No, please! Don't do it to me again! I don't want to fly!" Mauro said as his body was picked up by him.

"Tell them, ye little useless king of animals! Tell all of them not to be afraid to me and go back here this instant!" Carlos declared the monkey on his talon with angry expression.

"Wh- what do you want? Please, d-don't hurt me," Mauro said frightened.

"Aww, how could this eccentric-kind bird hurt such a bunch of innocent monkeys around here?" Carlos said stroking Mauro's pin on his head.

"W-who are you?"

"Name is not an important thing, ye know."

"What?"

"I won't hurt if ye do what I just say! Or ye want this?" He said with a sinister voice, shoving his golf stick on Mauro's neck.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it! Just put me down first, please. I swear I'm not going to run away!" Mauro said his promise, which Carlos obeyed it. He released the monkey on the ground. Mauro looked around to find his friends and shouting, "Guys, guys, com'ere! D-d-don't be afraid. He's fine and n-n-not gonna hurt us. Trust me!"

A second later, the marmosets came out from the bushes one by one. They looked terrified first, but then walked closer to their leader. All of the monkeys finally gathered around in the place.

"Okay, when I've done what you said, tell me what your problem is." Mauro said facing Carlos, now with a little bravery. The bird chuckled.

"Oh, that's a nice question. You and yer army will be so useful for me." Carlos said.

"For bird napping those blue macaws? No, we're not gonna end with mess anymore."

**"FER HELPING ME WITH THIS!"** Carlos suddenly showed an old-dusty paper which had a picture of a science project out from his red hoodie. Mauro and the others were amazed. "Now, I want you to find all of these things in this list which are needed to make this machine. All of ye know that Rio is a place which has the complete list for goods. Find and bring them here, and I'll see you around in the next four days to take them. Copy, that?"

"Uhhh, wait, pardon me if I may, what's exactly this thing?" Mauro asked pointing the science project's picture.

"I'll explain that later," answered Carlos. Another monkeys asked, "Who is that guy?" He pointed a man in the picture, he was liked a scientist.

"I-i-it's none of yer business. Well, this means I have recruited you as my new-new army. And that also means that **you must go right now to do yer new-new duty! **By the way, King, you can call me 'Sir' next time. **GO!**" Carlos yelled as the monkeys rushed in all direction behind the bushes. He chuckled evilly like Nigel did, "One step,

- DONE!" He opened a small notebook which contained a list, then he scratched the third step...

**Phase One : Go to 12 1 0**

**Phase Two : Follow the Spix Macaws**

**Phase Three : Recruit useful encounters**

**Phase Four : Finish the machine**

**Phase Five : Get the Spix Macaws**

**Phase Six : Kill **********

**Flashback ... ::: MODE: OFF ::: ...**

* * *

"No, no, this is the real me, I'm the only king here, Sir," Mauro said, right now was still on his grip. Unexpectedly, Carlos put him down softly, his face was saddened. Everybody was so silent, the leaves were blew up by the winds.

"I'm sorry..." Carlos said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I should have not messed up with you. I know I'm selfish, and I regret that," he explained with a sad face, looking down the ground. "Fine, I give you a time until for two days, okay? Make sure you will have finished that." Carlos slowly walked away from the group, going away. He turned his head around, "Remember, you're on my watch."

The bird then took off to the sky, leaving the monkeys. Mauro sighed in relief, "Pheew, he still got a soft spot, right, guys?" His friends nodded in agreement and all of them went back to their searching.

**-/-/-/- TO -/-/-/-**

**-\-\-\- BE -\-\-\-**

**-/-/-/- CONTINUED -/-/-/-**

**And that's the chapter five, yeah and C.J. has manipulated those monkeys. I'm really in a big busy right now. Any spellings or no senses I really said sorry. Guys, my beloved pet, Tora, the pidgeon, had been kidnapped by a fucking boy! And in the following day, he came back to my home. It was really happening! Oh, thanks God. I thought I lost you, Sweetheart. *hugging the brown bird* Still writing on the next chapter and would you like to-**

**I  
I  
I  
V**

?


	6. Amigo

**I AM BACK FROM MY BUSINESS~! (school) Mu ha ha ha ha ha! ****Three weeks? Three weeks for me to write just ONE chapter? ****Boy, so many ****assignment****s to be done. But, I hope they won't cause my story stopped.**

**Bobi4500: Yeah, glad that it's good for you**

**Ricardo the black hawk: Why thank you**

**Jeff117: Well, I think wondering time is over**

**century99: I think so**

* * *

It was in midday and the sun was shining so bright and hot, making the people in the city get all sweaty under their shirts. Meanwhile in the deep jungle, the birds were also in the same condition, staying outside of their nest in order to get cooler temperature, well, most likely. Sometimes, winds blew up softly and freshly.

The Toucans family enjoyed the sunny weather, which was often appeared, in their perimeter. Rafael was still standing on his tree's branch starring the jungle. Everything was so quiet and peaceful, guess what? Yeah, 'the demons' were still napping in their hollow, snoring and cuddling with their tiny-but-extremely-dangerous bodies. Among them, there was Eva who was also sleeping peacefully. Meanwhile, Rafael, the King of Carnival (or whatever they called him), was still annoyed with someone this day. Well, he got hit very hard by a strange new comer only in two hours, twice. Plus, he even didn't say sorry at all.

"If I see that fancy-pant again, I will give him a lesson which he will never forget!" Rafael grunted.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Eva asked with a sarcastic manner.

"Oh, Eva, you're awake! No no no, my love. It's just, well, it's just- oh, boy, how do I say it?"

"It's okay. Go back to your weird rehearsal in front of many people. And embrass yourself." Eva said as she went back to sleep. Rafael sighed.

"Haaah, suck to be myself." He said looking down below the tree. Suddenly his eyes grew wide when he caught somebody standing on the ground. He looked familiar to him. Well, a red coat, yellow with violet feathers, and a golf stick. Who else?

**"THAT'S HIM!"** Rafael exclaimed as he flew down to the bird he was looking for. He landed 2 metres away from the target and sneaked behind the bushes, spying on him. He saw the bird standing there.

* * *

Carlos was amazed and standing in front of a giant rock, which had failed to be used to break the 'chains' by Blu and Jewel. His eyes grew wide and his beak opened. Not long ago, it happened that he was flying in the area, and he stopped to examine his new invention for a minute.

"That's- that's amazing! WOW! How could this thing situated here?!" Carlos said. He started to touch it, "Is this a meteor? No, no, no, that's impossible. There is no crate around here. It must be- uhhh, a rotten rock!" (Back to the science) He rubbed the dirt around it, "The relief, it looks like a fallen rock, maybe, dropped from a height of thirty inches, I think." He then saw a vine tied on it, he was right, "Yep, somebody did this."

**"HEY, YOU!"** Someone called him from behind. When he turned around, he saw a bird with a species of Toco Toucan walking to him with an unhappy-expression.

"Nah, Sir! Oh, hey, uhhh- can ya tell me how this thing could be placed here, please? You know, ye're a local and ye must have known why, right? It's rarely happening." Carlos said to Rafael rapidly.

"Answer my question first, do you know who I am?" Rafael asked crossing his wings on his chest to Carlos, who was a little surprised.

"Wait, wait, wait, you- uhhh,"

"Who?"

"Deon! Deon, right? Ye're a hornbill!" Carlos guessed happily pointing at Rafael's big 'nose'.

"My name is Rafael, and I am a Toucan!" Rafael said angrily, "You must have seen me this day! Okay, what brings you here, tourist? Why did my friend chase you this morning? Maybe I am always friendly with the others, but not now. I'm mad, Amigo. With you."

Carlos looked at him weirdly, having no idea why the Toucan was angry to him.

"Or should I call you 'Enemigo'? Do you have any problems?" Rafael asked.

"Aye, so many," Carlos answered shortly. "Look, j-just stay cool, take it easy. I didn't see ye that time, so lets just call it as an accident. I mean, accident**s**.I beg ye fer apologize, no revenge?"

Both the birds became silent. Rafael still kept his eyes contact on him.

"Are you an Australian? Your accent, I mean, after I heard your voice, I think you're from the Kangaroo Nation." Rafael said. (Wait, how could Rafael know the Kangaroo Nation? Lets just consider it that he had read a book from a bookstore) Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Well, ya can take that as a yes. And ye must be a Spanish."

"Yep."

"But, I also heard that Toucans are extremely dangerous excotic birds with a very noisy chirp in tropic jungles, right?" The bird said as he was preparing his weapon.

"Yep, and my kids are. Most of birds around here are kind of afraid to us," Rafael answered. Carlos laughed.

"Ha ha ha, ye're a tough guy, well, that's right. But I'm not..."

"What?"

**"HEY, ****WHAT**** A NICE PLACE TO ****PLAY A BANJO****!"** Carlos yelled pointing at the direction of Rafael's back.

"Where- AUW~!" Rafael cried out after he had turned around to his back. Apparently it was his trick, his head got hit with the golf stick. Carlos laughed triumphantly as he flew away.

"Ha Ha~! Catch me if ye can, Rapper!" Carlos called Rafael's name incorrectly as he ran away.

"Come back here~!" Rafael yelled as he followed him with a great speed. While Carlos was flying, he looked back to see the 'Angry Bird' coming towards him.

"Wow! You – are – surely – an old – grumpy – Toucan~! Let see what kind of moves you've got," Carlos said as he suddenly did a serpentine movement around the trees. Rafael was surprised with the strategy, and only in thirty seconds he lost the bird.

"Boy, that kid's fast." He said as he flew away. He didn't see that Carlos was hiding in a tree's hollow. His head poked out from its entrance, making sure that everything was clear. Lucky for him, there was no sign of Rafael. He sighed in relief as he lied at the wall of the hollow.

"Nobody couldn't see me keeping calm myself just fer a minute!" Carlos said roughly.

"Who is that?" Somebody called from the darkness of the nest, which made Carlos become in 'alert condition' again, "John, is that you?"

"No, no, no, no, I am not John! I am uhhhh- I'm uhhh," before he could finished it, a male scarlet macaw appeared in front of him. He was a rather old.

"Wow, look at you.. You're not from around here, are you, buddy?" The bird said with also a rather weak voice. Carlos started to explain.

"Please, sir, uhhh, I mean no harm with you. Don't be afraid." He said.

"Oh, of course, I'm not. You looks quite friendly to me. Here, have a seat. What brought you here, boy?" The bird asked walking closer to him and sat at the hollow entrance.

"Well, uhhh, sorry I can't tell you that now. It is classified," Carlos said as he also sat beside him.

"It's alright. Oh, where's my manner? Name's Daniel." Daniel said spreading his right wing out to Carlos.

**Yep, Daniel is an OC from Jeff117. I got a permission to borrow from Jeff117.**

"I am Carlos Jester Winston. Call me 'Carl' or 'C.J.', please." They did a wing shake, then they continued their chatt.

"Carl Jester? Hm, that's a nice name to me." Daniel said.

"Really? But people considered it as a bad name." Carlos said.

"No! No, they were misunderstanding. It has the meaning that- uhhh I think that you- you are a place of protector for someone. To save someone who is in danger. To chear someone up from tears. Well, shortly, you're a hero." Daniel explained. Carlos looked at him with an unbelieveable face.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I think so. By the way, why are you hiding here? Is someone chasing you?" Daniel asked.

"Well, ye're right. I got chased by a Toucan name's Rapper, or Rapi, or what else. He was so annoying." Carlos answered roughly.

"Oh, you mean 'Rafael'? Ha ha, that King of Carnival is surely a tough little guy."

"Wait, he's **A KING?!"** Carlos gave a little pressure at the last two words.

"Well, I don't know. Everyone always call him that." Daniel answered, "Why was he chasing you?"

"I think it was my own fault." Carlos said with looking-down face.

"It's alright. He will forgive you soon." Daniel placed his wing on Carlos' shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Carl."

A half hour had passed in their chatting. Carlos was quite happy to have a heart-pouring friend that day. Even he could make an enemy, he also could make a friend.

"-Then they played Halo 4 game in an arcade!" Daniel told the story of his friends to Carlos. They laughed after the story ended.

"Ha ha ha ha ha~! Ho ho, that's a nice real story!" Carlos said shredding a tear.

"Yeah, funny, right?"

"Right, right. Ahhh, well, I think it's time to go," said Carlos as got up from his seat.

"Oh, you were leaving now?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet ye, Danny. Even we have just met for a moment, it's a good experience for me," Carlos said.

"It's nice to meet you too. So, see you around?"

"I will if I can. But, remember my message, please." Carlos whispered.

"W-what message?"

"If you want to live longer, don't – stay outside at midnight, okay? Right at zero o'clock. Because it's really dangerous for ye," said Carlos in serious tone.

"O-okay, no problem with that."

"Here, this is for ye," Carlos said as he handed an envelope to Daniel, whom accepted it.

"What is in this-" he was surprised that his friend had gone, leaving him alone again. Daniel then went back to have rest in his hollow. He opened the envelope, which was discovered that it was containing some old pictures. He got surprised each time he examined the pictures one by one, and then he said, "It looks like-

.

.

.

Jewel?"

**-/-/-/- TO -/-/-/-**

**-\-\-\- BE -\-\-\-**

**-/-/-/- CONTINUED -/-/-/-**

**Pheeew, that's a long one for me. Well, I'd like to say thank you to Jeff117 for lending me his OC. Daniel is cool, friendly and nice. So I made him to be a suporting character in this story. Thanks for reading.**

**I  
I  
I  
V**


	7. This Is The Wayne

**A/N : Be honest, I know you are still holding your mouse and reading this.**

**A : LOL! I'm using an I-Pad!**

**A/N : Whatever.**

* * *

**Jeff117 : Ha ha ha, well, anytime, buddy.**

**Tajnataj : Thanks. You should have posted a review as 'Guest' or 'Anonymous' so that it would appear in my review's list.**

**Well, those are our reviews so far and party animals come back again in this chapter! But frankly, I'm tired of with this part.**

* * *

**This scene happens just as after Blu and Jewel left the Club. Well, you may call this as a deleted scene. Rated – T for violence and blood.**

The Club was now crowded and singing a discotic music with a nice ryhtm. Nico and Pedro were on the stage while singing a song.

**_Girl~_**

**_I can't believe it's you big night~_**

**_You ate your frogs, now the party's sort~_**

**_Where did the time go, Girl?_**

Pedro got onto the stage and continued the song,

**_And, Girl~ _**

**_You used to suck a binky look at you know~_**

**_You're sucking blood right out of the cow~_**

**_Where did the time go, Girl?_**

The crowd danced under the colorful-disco light just like in the film. Some birds flew around the Club and some birds also sat on the bar, drinking and chatting. They had a very exciting moment in that time. But suddenly, Nico, who was joyfully still singing, was picked up by a strong-armored talon on his chest.

He was hoisted off the stage, his feet dangling in the air, while his face got very frightened as he saw the face who had him on the grip. It was the Red-Hooded bird, a.k.a. C. J.. Everyone grew quiet like statues and the music stopped, watching the two birds standing on the stage in horror faces. They were still in that position until Carlos spoke up in a sinister voice.

"Ye must be the owner of this hidden place," Carlos said to Nico, who was still frightened on his grip.

"Y-y-you must be th-th-the guy Blu and Jewel talked about!" Nico exclaimed. Carlos' face turned into surprise as he heard those names.

"Blue and Joe, Blue and Joe, ha ha ha ha, well, finally I know their real names." Carlos turned back to Nico, "Where did they go, Mr. Canary? I lost both of them just a matter of time before."

"What do you want from them?" Nico asked while trying to escape from his grip, which was useless. Pedro got into the stage with angry face.

"Hey, put my friend down, you ugly bird!" Carlos instead turned his wingtip side-to-side slowly while smiling.

"Ah, ah, ah, not until yer so-called friend tells me the truth," he said with an evil stare. Carlos watched the hopeless canary who was still struggling to escape. "Well, I think you won't tell that to me. But as yer curiousity about my purpose to find them, it's just a mission, ye know" Carlos said. Nico stopped struggling and watched the bird breathtakingly.

"A mission- FOR WHAT!?" Nico yelled. Carlos smirked.

"A mission fer killing..." Carlos said as he was about to swing his golf stick across Nico's head to finish him. But his movement was suddenly stopped by someone who caught his golfstick.

Carlos was surprised with this. He got angry and turned around to see the bird who stopped him. It was Kipo...

**"WHAT'S THIS?!"** Carlos asked the spoonbill, annoyed. Kipo had his eyes squinted.

"You mess with my friend, you mess- **ME!"** Kipo said angrily.

**"-AND US!"** Shouted all the birds in usion. Carlos got surprised. But he just smirked like it was nothing.

"Well, ye don't say?" He said mimicking Nicolas Cage's quote from **Vampire Kiss** film (if you know what I mean). He pulled off his golfstick from Kipo and dropped Nico on the floor unmercifully and faced the angry crowd.

**"NICO~!"** Pedro yelled as he flew towards Nico and grabbed him. "Nico! Nico, are you awright, buddy?"

"I- I'm okay, Pedro." Nico answered. Pedro looked at Carlos with a vengeful face, "You're despicable!"

Carlos looked back innocently, "Oh, well, am I?"

"Sir, you stop there right know!" Shouted a male red bird among the crowd.

"I do stop indeed." Carlos said sarcastically to the strange. The bird walked towards him and said, "You're not welcome here and we want you to get outta this place right know!" The others nodded in agreements. Carlos rolled his eyes.

"I won't leave this place until somebody tell me where those two famous blue macaws are!" He said angrily.

"Is he talking about the blue macaws who saved birds from a smugglers' plane about a month ago?" Asked a female bird among the crowd. Carlos squinted his eyes.

"Smugglers' plane?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Not just smugglers, they also had a dangerous-but-wild pet, he's uhhh- he's a white cockatoo, right Guys?" The others nodded to her. Carlos gave an angry look down his knees and hissed.

'Nigel, damn, so he was here...' Carlos grunted in his thought.

"We're not going to let you harm our dear friends, Freak! Now get out of here or we will do this in a hard way!" Yelled a bird in the crowd, followed by the others. Carlos moved back a little.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, come on. Ye're just nothing fer me! Ye all are weak! Do I seem like still joking with all of you?!" But before he could blink, a bird attacked him from behind with a stick, which he easily warded it off by using his own golfstick.

Everyone gasped in usion. They stood there unmoving, the attacker was surprised by the ultimate systematic defence of the Red-Hooded bird in front him. Carlos gave an anger expression to him.

"I never am the first one who attack at this moment. So ye deserve this!" Carlos said as he hit the bird hard on the belly, crashing him through the fabric ceiling and fell on the ground. Dead.

Everyone who saw, had their mouth agaped and eyes widened. Suddenly three birds charged to him at the same time. Carlos turned around and broke the first bird's neck with the point of his weapon, killing him insantly. The other two birds tried to punch Carlos but he stabbed his sharp-armored claws on the birds' stomaches. The blood splitted out on the floor as the two birds fell down on it, killed also. Carlos stood there, unmoving. He shook his talons away from the blood. Then he took a deep breath and turned around to see the frightened crowd.

"I've told ya. You start, you die." Carlos said as he walked away from the silent Club. He turned around once again, "Fine, I'll go finding them by myself. But remember, in two days...

...

...

You will be destroyed. We're going to take over this place.. There will be blood and corpses... And he's going come and kill all of ye..." Carlos said as he went outside in order to find Blu and Jewel. He took off to the sky soaring through the wind. Then not long later, he found them.

* * *

Back to The Samba Club...

Everyone was picking the dead corpses of the four birds who were killed by Carlos after the incident. Nico and Pedro were sitting on the stage sorrowfully after what had happened. The others also had the same feeling. Shocked, frightened, blackened, and confused. Some pairs hugged each other to comfort themselves.

"Man, I don't have an idea where this guy comes from," Pedro said starting the convertation.

"Blu was right. He does exist." Nico said while hugging his green bottle cap. Pedro stared at him. "He's after Blu and Jewel, soon or later he will find them and... he will do something to them! And that must be really bad!" Nico cried.

"Oh, man. We gotta help them!" Pedro stood up, Nico followed.

"But he's too dangerous! It is just a suicide if we challenge him," Nico said. He sighed, "He also said that we will be destroyed. By what?"

Pedro put his wing under his chin, having no idea.

Suddenly...

"Are you talking about a red hooded bird with yellow feathers who gives a terrifying terror around here?" Somebody said in front of them. Nico and Pedro found a male Scarlet macaw standing right a few feet away. He had a little scar on his chest, and a green-shiny ring around his right leg.

"Who are you?" Pedro asked.

"Let me explain to the others too, please," the bird said as turned around facing the crowds. "Ack-hm. **HEY, EVERYONE! LISTEN UP, PLEASE! HEY, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT HERE!"**

The birds who were chatting with each other turned their attentions to the scarlet macaw standing on the stage between Nico and Pedro. "Okay, thank you. Thanks for your participation."

The scarlet coughed a little before speaking, "A murderer bird must have came here, right?"

The birds looked at each other and answered, "Yeah, and he killed four friends of ours! Who the hell are you?"

The scarlet laughed, "Pffft, name's not an important thing, you know. You won't remember my name just like you forgot all of your friends', right?" Nico got in front of him.

"Not at all, that blue and yellow bird over there, his name is **Jay**. That spoonbill, he is **Kipo**. That carrot is **Zach**. That white owl is **Notus**. That flying-fox hanging up on the ceiling, his name is **Bride**. The peregrine falcon is **Tony**. Those little blue birds in the corner, they are **Franco, Jammy, Laura, Craig, Will, Abe,** and **Christie**. That is **Troll** who is smilling over there. The cardinal right behind you is Pedro. My name's Nico. There are still too many people around here that I can't mention them all. But we all knows each other!" Nico explained to the scarlet. Wayne sighed in loose.

"Okay, fine, those are your proves. I'll tell you my name," he took a breath "My name is **Neville Wayne**."

"Hi, Neville Wayne~!" Greeted all the birds in the club.

"Hullo too and well, call me Wayne for short. So about the topic I'm gonna talk about, this powerful guy has a fake name and a real name."

"Fake and real?" Nico repeated. Wayne walked down the stairs slowly.

"His fake name is Carlos Jester Winstone, or actually we can call him; Carl for short as well. He has two deadly-armored talons, which he has used to murder two of those dead birds over there!" Wayne pointed at the corpses that had been lied on the corner.

"You know it?" Asked a bird surprisingly.

"Yeah. Technically, I **knew** it." Wayne answered. He walked across the crowd steadily.

"Because those weapons are always used to kill at least two numbers of people. It just in case if he faces too many opponents. The steel was made with a pure-silver from east-Asian, heated in 300 degrees celcius in order to be sharpened enough stabbed through some fleshes." The listeners got a bit terrified on hearing the Scarlet macaw's explaination. Somehow, Nico and Pedro embraced in each other wings in fear.

"Besides of the claws, he also has a primary-melee weapon. A bone-breaker golf stick from Australian's real steel. Lenght : 45 inches; weight : 0,75 kilograms; and plus, with a soft elastic-holder on it. This weapon's always used to break-" Wayne was suddenly interupted by Nico who stood in front of him.

"HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY! Enough with the weapons! Those things are freaking me out, okay! We don't need about these informations you know. We need the truth. What is about 'We will be destroyed'? What did we do that we will be destroyed? What is about 'Blood and corpses'? Whom did he mean 'him'? What is he going to with our friends out there? What should we do if something goes wrong?" Nico asked to Wayne curiously. The scarlet macaw just stared at the small canary in unbelieveable face. Everyone was silent that an insect's sound could be heard. Wayne sighed.

"Well, actually. Should I tell you all of those questions you ask, or...

.

Should I tell you more than that?" Wayne asked in a low tone. He had half-closed eyes and his face gave a grin. The crowd got a little surprised on hearing what the scarlet said. Wayne gave a bigger grin.

"I think, I got to do that. But first, I need a vodka..."

**-\-\-\- NOT -\-\-\-**

**-/-/-/- TO -/-/-/-**

**-\-\-\- BE -\-\-\-**

**-/-/-/- CONTINUED -/-/-/-**

**Yes! After all of these, Neville Wayne finally appears! If he****'d**** been one of Rio's characters, he would have been casted by Danny McBride! Muhahahahahahahahaha~! (****death-****glared) Another Wayne's explaination will be in the other post-chapters. I promise! The song is one of Hotel Transylvania's soundtrack. Okay, that's all what I got in this chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**I  
I  
I  
V**


	8. Blessing in Disguise

**Blu100-Jewel100 : Yep, maybe he's an a**hole for doing that to Jewel, but we need to know more about why he did that. **

**Ricardo the Black Hawk : Oh yeah, Neville Wayne has already arrived! Bleh bleh bleh. Yep, I like the song too and thanks, Me Amigo!**

* * *

**A/N: WARNING! Things are going to get more intense here. Wew... Or not... Bleh bleh bleh...**

* * *

_**Darkness.**_

_**The first thing I remembered.**_

_**It was dark. **_

_**It was cold.**_

_**It was terrifying.**_

* * *

"_**WHERE ARE YA~?"**_

_**No answer.**_

"_**COME OUT NOW~! Ye useless bunch of nasty feathers, show yerself and will rip yer liver outta ye! "**_

_**No reply.**_

"_**I'm NOT afraid of ye," said a Canadian young man in a white-lab coat holding a sharp-dagger on his hand. He was in an abandoned dark office, the darkness seized the whole chamber, and he was not alone then.**_

"_**~!" **_

_**The young man heard a bird squawk that came from the other side of the room, he spun around and saw nothing but darkness. **_

"_**Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha~!" His eyes dilated as he heard a high-pitched laugh that also came in the same direction. He tightened his grip on his dagger as he gritted his desperate young man was still facing a demonic biological creature which was on the loose, and he was trying to stop the animal, alone. With every passing moment, his heart pounded faster. Something rustled in the room and he turned towards the opened door, his hair standing on end. The longer he didn't move, the more he felt scared.**_

"_**Hee hee hee hee hee~ Still thinking that you can kill me with your mortal body, Professor?" Said somebody in a sinister voice. The young man got shocked, as suddenly two red-demonic narrow lights appeared in the darkness. They were eyes.**_

_**The young man almost jumped out of his knees. The demonic creature laughed in evil tone before he suddenly charged to him.**_

"_**NOW YOU'RE MINE~!" It exclaimed. The creature dug his sharp beak into the young man's lower neck as it sucked the blood right out of him. The armored talons clawed his chest as endless blood was streaming on his coat.**_

"_**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH~!"**_

* * *

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH~!"_

Carlos woke up from his nightmare. His body was sweaty and was out of breath. He found himself below a big tree, and it was still at midnight. Carlos closed his eyes, holding his head with both of his wings. Depressed. The bird whispered to himself, "That nightmare. Why is it always coming to me?"

He opened his eyes and looked at his violet wings. He curled the right one like a fist and patted his forehead, exhaling a deep breath.

Then he took an old picture from his red-coat, looking at it for a several minute. There was a picture of his mate, smilling with her beautiful face like an angel. Carlos stared out to the sky, it was clear with a little shinny dots that scaterred everywhere. It was a very quiet moment, when suddenly a rustling sound was heard from the bushes.

"**You know, Carl. That's too dangerous for a small bird like you to stay on the ground,"** said someone behind the bushes. Carlos turned around and sighed.

"Wot is it, **Nian**?" Carlos asked half-closing his eyes.

A hideous-golden rattlesnake came out from his hiding spot in motion, he made a silent rattling sound out from his crumpled tail. Nian stopped right in front of him, giving him an evil yet cold smile.

"I didn't ask ya fer coming here, and I have no latest news to be reported," said Carlos in a sarcastic manner, a bit annoyed with the sound.

"**How come, so you are doing your assignments, huh?"** Nian said.

"Ye don't say? Yer stupid ring-tone is always waking me up in the morning. What's yer problem tonight, huh?" Carlos asked. The evil snake gave him a cold laugh.

"**Come on, Carl. I saw you this afternoon. You ... finally found them... And her..."** Carlos eyes dilated. Not only were the Spix macaws, but he was also the one who was watched.

"You, ye errr- ye were there?" He asked while retreating, embarrassed if the rattlesnake knew what he had done to them.

"**What are you looking from these animals? Some help? I also saw you in their nest, with the female one... And you manipulated those monkeys..." **Nian hissed.

"Hey, I- I just tried to get our plan quickened, okay? I told them that I would give prizes after this is all done," Carlos said.

"**Lying to the monkeys, shame on you, Carl."**

"Let's just get this along, what's yer problem?" Carlos half-closed his eyes, he was rather sleepy to hear all of the babbling.

"**A new job ... I want you ... to get that lady ... blue bird..."** Nian said. Carlos eyes soon were lighten again, surprised.

"But- but- but what about phase four?!"

"**Skip phase four, do phase five. If you get the female one, the other one will come..."**

"No, no! No, ye gotta kidding me, right?! 'Skipping a phase'?! That's a bad idea. Our **Boss** will not happy to know this." Nian got his face right just inches away from Carlos'.

"**Listen, Carl... There is no one else in this entire league that I could possibly ask to share such a horrible job. You're the most horrible here, Carl. I know it. Do you realize that? Every other Item - K had ever been here longer than you, Carl. Everyone. And even if there was someone here who just one day longer than An Item – K like you, I still want ask that personal taking state such a miserable job as long as you're around. That's right, Carl."**

Carlos inhaled and exhaled, "I heard that Nigel had been here before we came."

"**I know. That's why it's a horrible, horrible job,"**continued Nian.

"**Sending troll contract to our real contract. I couldn't take a more horrible job if I wanted too. And you have to do it. You have too. Carl, do you understand?"**

"Ah... I... I... uhhh..."

"**DO YOU?!"**

"Y-y-yes. I'll do with, if that is an order," Carlos answered weakly. Nian turned his angry face into a happy face.

"**Good." **Nian said in a low tone.

"Are ye serious fer this time? If you get wot ye wot, I can get wot I want?" the hideous creature only answered him with a cold laugh. "I'm sure they would not let me to do that."

Carlos was about to take off, and then he spoke again, "Nian?"

"**What?"**

"Thank you."

Carlos extended his wings, inhaled a deep breath, and with the speed of wind he flew through the dark jungle. While he was flying, we could see the expression of vengeful on his face.

**-/-/-/- TO -/-/-/-**

**-\-\-\- BE -\-\-\-**

**-/-/-/- CONTINUED -/-/-/-**

**One new enemy finally appears, and ready to strike back our feathery friends again! Oh, Simple Quiz is here! And please answer this on Review :**

**What will happen in the next chapter?**

**a. Jewel is going to be kidnapped, or**

**b. Carlos must face Rafael first to get her...**

**The answers will be displayed in the next chapter which will come out very soon. So hurry up, guys!**

**I  
I  
I  
V**


End file.
